


Max's Strange Secret 3: Doctor's Orders ⚕️

by BuckFitches



Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Belly Kink, Bisexual Female Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hold this W, I also had to write this twice because the draft system is poopoo, I'm getting money and y'all hating, Kinda, Max and Chloe are the ones dating but Rachel is there too, Nurse Roleplay, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, This basically just one giant sex scene, Threesome - F/F/F, Weirdness, Why are you looking at the tags still, amberpricefield, no normies allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: Chloe convinces her girlfriend to try out some more roleplay in the bedroom. Things get a little interesting from there...(Basically in other words, it's just a bunch of AmberPricefield Smut)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Max's Strange Secret 3: Doctor's Orders ⚕️

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure). Log in to view. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max do some nurse roleplay and then screw each others brains out. The End. (Part 1 of 2)

If you were to have asked Max what a relationship with Chloe Price would've been like, she was certain her response wouldn't been anything remotely close to this. So yeah, she and Chloe had been an item for almost for a full year up to this point so it would only be natural for the pair of them to explore their horizon in the bedroom. Given her little secret _fetish_ , Chloe had a ball incorporating it into all of their little kinky escapades.

Chloe _also_ had the habit of throwing subtle jabs Max's way whenever they were out and about together. One particular memory that came to mind was of that time the Punk had managed to make Max climax in public. Not to mention at a Carnival of all places, no less. It went without saying that she and Chloe's sex life never had a dull moment.

Today had been no different. 

Max took a cautionary deep breath, and glanced at her reflection. For the first time in however many years, she was satisfied with what she saw staring back at her. Confidence wasn't something that came easy to her, but like most things in her life nowadays, having Chloe by her side had done wonders for Max's self-esteem issues. Max gave a little fancy twirl in front of the mirror.

It could've just been that she was having a much better day than usual, but Max swore that she had never been more happy with herself than she was in this moment.

_Looking good, Max._

As she strutted around gracefully in her own little world, Max took another quick glance at her outfit. The hipster was dressed head-to-toe in a shiny latex medical outfit, a shiny stethoscope draped around her neck to match. If anyone else would've been present, they might've mistaken Max for an actual nurse. Well, either that or someone who didn't know what time Halloween was.

This kinky little outfit had become a favorite of hers. Whenever Chloe would request that Max wear it, Max knew that meant that the punk had something _special_ in mind. Chloe's plan for today had sounded _especially_ special because Max had been instructed to set the stage until Chloe arrived.

So that was what Max had been doing for the past hour or so. Dicking around aimlessly, organizing her dorm, pretty much trying to find ways to occupy her mind until her girlfriend showed up. If by ironic some divine intervention, not even a second later, did a Max hear a knock at her door. Excitement building by the second, Max skipped over and opened the door.

"My bad for being so late for my appointment, Nurse Caulfield. I had some hella _important_ bizness to care of."

Max's eyes widened and her breath hitched. Straight into character already? So that's how Chloe wanted to play? Max didn't mind, in fact, she preferred it this way. 

The punk took in her girlfriend, eyeing her up and down.

"And I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look very attractive in that outfit today." Chloe said quickly as she stepped into the dorm room. Even when playing a character, Chloe couldn't resist throwing some affection Max's way.

As soon as those words reached her ears, Max's smile stretched her further, nearly threatening to rip her face in two. Chloe's compliments tended to have that effect on her, no matter how surface-level they were. Watching as the punk marched over to the side of the room where Max's bed was, her eyes lowered in wait.

The previous times that she and Chloe had done a roleplay similar to this one, the punk had always been the one to take control of the scene; guiding Max through the actions, showing her the ropes on how to truly unlock her kinkier side. This go around, Max wanted to at the very least, show that she had learned how to handle herself when it came to being more assertive.

"Now now Miss Price, let's try and keep things professional for now." Max said with a subtle smirk. 

Chloe folded her arms and crossed her long legs. The scowl that had materialized on her face was a fake one, and Max could tell that was she trying to hold back laughter. The game had only just begun but things were already heating up.

Max walked up a few inches and glanced down at her so-called "patient". Chloe's blue orbs were glazed over in that kinda faux-seductive way that always made Max's breath hitch.

"Now that I've got you in here Miss Price, could you remind me what was the reason for your appointment today?" Her sentence had come out a bit jumbled and unfocused.

It mostly from being nervous and overly horny at the same time, and Max had never been the most gifted of speakers. Max wasn't sure if she was saying all the right things or not. It didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things honestly, seeing as this whole ordeal was just roleplay, but their was still a certain level of realism that Max wanted to maintain.

Luckily, Chloe didn't seem to mind her girlfriend's less than stellar acting skills.

"No biggie nurse Caulfield." Chloe paused before continuing, making sure to get a good glance at the way Max's cheeks darkened at her words. "I'm pretty sure I just had a checkup scheduled for today. Noting too major."

Max smiled again, her face almost torn in two once again. _Nothing major, she says._

"Sounds simple enough. All right then Miss Price, I guess I'll start things off slow by checking your temperature. Would you mind undressing for this procedure?"

Chloe's eyes lit up again. She knew that the best part was soon fast approaching. It didn't take long for Chloe to start stripping-free from all of her clothing. Max was in damn-near awe every time she saw Chloe's natural form. Max took a moment to analyze her girlfriend's body as she was peeling off the last bit of her outfit.

Max's eyes started at Chloe's legs and worked their way up, beginning with those slender feet and blue toenails. Creamy smooth calves which lead all the way up to her decently sized hips. A mostly-flat tummy with the most adorable bit of baby pudge, not to mention that piercing in her navel that practically screamed "rebel daughter".Then, even further up towards those perky breasts and those broad nicely-built shoulders. Finally the brunette's eyes came to a stop right at Chloe's most appealing asset in Max's opinion: Her beautiful smile.

" _Wowser_." Max couldn't help but let slip underneath her breath.

Once Chloe was finished undressing and was left only wearing a thin sports-bra and panties, she leaned backward on an elbow, and gestured for Max to approach her. A few minutes and skin caresses later, after Max had "checked" Chloe's temperature with a totally 100% real thermometer that she totally hadn't ordered off of eBay or anything, both women were back in their previous positions.

Max already feel the arousal brimming within her lower body. The skin-tight latex skirt that she was wearing definitively wasn't helping things either. Meanwhile, from the downright primal look in Chloe's eyes, she probably wasn't far off either. There was still so much ground for them to cover, so much time left in their game, that Max wasn't sure if would be able to stay in-character for much longer.

Just as Max was about say something and let her vagina do the talking, Chloe caught her there and beat her to the punch.

"Actually, now that I think about it...there is something that has been fucking with me as of late."

Max gulped before she even realized. It wasn't nervousness or anything. She was only a bit thrown off cause she wasn't sure if Chloe being serious or if the punk was only ad-libbing at the last second. Despite those feelings of doubt, Max remained silent and Chloe speak.

"You see nurse, my stomach's been giving me hella trouble recently. I'm not like super _gassy_ or anything, so I'm pretty sure it isn't just regular Indigestion though." Chloe emphasized her words by poking herself in the belly a few times with a finger.

Max nearly fainted. There it _was_. Honestly, part of her knew that this was coming, Chloe could never resist the chance of teasing the poor flustered hipster about her _secret_ kink. It was grating sometimes, but hot damn, did Max love when Chloe did it though. Max swallowed hard and had keep her eyes facing away so that Chloe didn't get the satisfaction of seeing her thrown off her game.

The session was still on, so Max wouldn't break. Not yet, at least.

"Tummy trouble you say? Well in that case Miss Price, could you maybe describe some of the symptoms you've been having?"

Chloe's scowl turned into a sly grin of subtle smugness. The punk knew what she was doing. 

"For starters, the fucking thing never shuts up, not even for one single second. Dude, I'm talkin' like 24/7 nonstop gurgling sounds. It's hella trippy." 

Max held firm, even though she was sure that her blush was bright enough to be seen from outerspace. Even still, Max sucked up some courage and pressed on-forth.

"Sounds like a lot to deal with. Do you mind if I take a listen with my stethoscope to see if I can pick up on anything?" Max explained quickly, it was more for her sake than Chloe's at this point in the game.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and let her smirk fall by a few centimetres.

"You're the nurse and I'm your patient. I'm pretty sure you can do _whatever_ it is you want with my body."

Max wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a hint of some kind or what, but she was far to aroused and in the moment to give much of a damn either way. Taking the steth from off and around her neck she placed it in her ears. This was her favorite part of the game. She walked over closer to where Chloe was sitting, the anticipation building by the nanosecond.

Just then, a loud knock at Max's dorm door startled them both.

Damn it, the best part was coming! Who the hell could that be?

"Holy shit Chloe! What if that's David or somebody? I can't let them see me dressed like this!" Max panicked with a half-whisper, as she broke out of character, perhaps even a little too much.

Chloe didn't seem as befuddled, in fact, she didn't seem put-off at all. "First off, I'm like half-naked over here so I'm pretty sure that you don't have anything to worry about. Second of all, Stepdick isn't even patrolling tonight. How else did you think I got on campus so easily?"

Max sighed and thought for a second. "He's not?"

Chloe shook her head and chuckled. "Nah dude. We're good."

Max breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's one less thing to worry about. But who's knocking on my dorm in the middle of the night then?"

Chloe smiled again, which somehow only made Max even more concerned. "How about you go answer the door and find out."

Max gulped. But seeing as how she was the only of the two of them that wasn't in their skivvies, she had little choice in the matter. Max turned on her heel and marched over towards her dorm door.

_If this is Kate or Warren, I swear to God..._

Max twisted the doorknob open slowly, the anxiety nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. Once the door was fully open, Max caught a gasp of surprise when she saw who was on the other side.

There on in the middle of the fucking doorway stood Rachel Amber; clad in only a long white doctor's coat, a skimpy bra and long high heels, a large duffel-bag draped over her shoulder.

"My apologies for keeping our patient waiting for so long, Nurse. Shall we get started?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split this up into two parts 'cause the action flows better that way. Leave a comment and all that good stuff.


End file.
